A Wonderful Life
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: Wilbur decides to take Mike's wife, Al to see Goob in the past to help her decide if she wants to adopt kids or not. Based off my Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow fic. Oneshot


Hey guys...I'm back with another MTR story. For those of you who haven't read my "Great Big beautiful Tomorrow", you might be a little confused...so you should read it...or read it anyway. It's not that big of a deal.

Well, this is a random story I came up with. It's about Wilbur taking Al to see little Goob in the past. It takes place one year after everything that happened in"GBBT" (2038). I hope you enjoy!

**- **

**A Wonderful Life**

**By Kimberley Diaz**

**(aka Midnightmoon14) **

**- **

Wilbur Robinson had to admit, he was surprised to see Allison Yagoobian at the front of his house. She was smiling so brightly and her wedding ring sparkled in the sun. She gave Wilbur a hug, which he of course, he returned. He had to admit, that he was somewhat curious. Why was Al here? Shouldn't she be with her husband right now, doing some sort of…crazy, newlywed activity?

Al had just recently married Mike Yagoobian a few months ago. Wilbur was happy to see them finally get married, especially after all that they have been through. He knew he would see Al again, he just didn't expect to see her so soon. It's funny, because it was just only a year ago that he had met Al. She was so quirky and always shy; her hair always messy, but she always managed to look attractive. Even now, she looks the same; the only difference was that now she had this certain glow about her.

"Oh…it's so good to see you again Wilbur," said Al as she hugged him. When they parted, Al gave him a small kiss on the cheek, leaving him a bit flustered. Even though they were friends, Wilbur is a teenager, and he will always get flustered when he receives affection from a female friend.

"Glad to see you too Al," said Wilbur giving Al a high-five. "So, what's it like being "off the market"?"

Al laughed. "You mean married life? Oh fine…just dandy…"

But Wilbur could tell that something was up. Al was never good at keeping secrets.

"C'mon Al…spit it out. What's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Al slumped her shoulders, her jaw dropped. "How is it that you know everything?"

Wilbur laughed. "Just smart I guess. Now…tell me."

Al sighed. "Alright…"

-

Wilbur and Al were outside, sitting near a tall hedge in the shape of a dinosaur. Al began to tell Wilbur about her married life with Mike, and how perfect it has been.

"…I never thought living with him would be so wonderful. I never knew loving someone this much could make one feel so…_so_…I can't even explain it. Well…anyway…yesterday we got into the topic of children. We both want kids, yes but…"

"But what?" asked Wilbur.

"Mike wants to adopt," said Al.

Wilbur suddenly understood. "Oh…"

"Yeah…see…I'm not sure if I want to do that. I mean, I understand why he wants to do it…him being an orphan and all, but…I kind of want to have kids…_with him_…"

Wilbur made a gagging noise. "Ewww!!! You want to have babies with Bowler Hat guy?"

Al suddenly got all red. "Wilbur! That's not…I mean…_Ack!_ Now I'm all tongue-tied…"

"Sorry…just messing with you," said Wilbur with a coy smile. Al rolled her eyes and glared at Wilbur. He continued to smile at her angelically.

"_Any who," _said Al in an annoyed tone, "I was wondering if…just maybe…you could take me to the year 2007 to see Mike…as a kid. I think maybe…if I see how Mike suffered through his life, maybe I can make up my mind about adopting. If that's okay with you."

Wilbur smiled. "Ahhh…you're asking me to be sneaky and devilish aren't you?"

Al laughed. "I don't need to ask. You're like that everyday."

"Touché," he said. "Alright…"

He took Al's hand and they made a mad dash to the Robinson garage.

"To the past!" Wilbur shouted.

**-**

**Past: Year 2007**

"_Wow."_

Al got out of the time machine as they landed in an alleyway not too far from the orphanage where Lewis and Mike stayed. She looked at her surroundings in awe.

"I remember this place," she said to Wilbur. "I used to walk here on my way to school."

"How old were you?" asked Wilbur as they walked down the street.

"I was 9…and in the 4th grade," she said.

Wilbur laughed. "So you're older than Mike? Because he's 6 years old right now."

"Really?" asked Al. "I mean…yeah, I know I'm older but still…it's weird thinking about it right now…considering the fact that we are kids at this time…"

Suddenly, Wilbur and Al bumped into a young girl who was walking down the street. Both Al and Wilbur helped the girl and Al gasped.

"I don't believe it…" she said, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

The girl had messy brown hair and a cute retro-ish dress. She carried a backpack and an old camera that was bigger than her own body frame. The girl looked up at Al, but when she saw Wilbur, she smiled.

"Um…sorry about that," said Wilbur nervously. The young Al smiled and batted her eyes at Wilbur. Al turned pale.

"It's okay," she said. "You can bump into me _anytime."_

Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

The young Al giggled. "My name's Al Weatherly. Call me Ally."

"I'm uh…Wilbur," he answered. "And this is…."

"Mrs. Yagoobian," said Al hastily.

"Hi," said Ally. "Well, I better go. I'll see you soon."

Ally gave Wilbur a wink before she skipped her way home. Once she was out of sight, Wilbur began to burst out laughing. Al blushed furiously and slapped herself on the face.

"Shut up!" said Al defensively. "I was little! Guys with funny hairstyles were attractive to me at the time!"

"So…you're saying I'm attractive?" asked Wilbur, elbowing Al in the ribs, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No…I'm saying you have a funny hair style!" she said, covering her face in embarrassment.

"But you still think I'm attractive…." He responded. He then made a goo-goo eyed face, imitating Ally. _"You can bump into me anytime…" _

Completely flushed red and furious, Al grabbed Wilbur by the collar of his shirt, bringing him up to her eye-level. His feet dangled about a 3 centimeters off the ground.

"Focus Wilbur! We're here for a reason! Don't make me slap you upside the head!" she said menacingly. Wilbur pushed her off.

"Alright, fine…sheesh…can't even take a joke…"

**-**

Al and Wilbur were right in front of the door that led to the 6th Street Orphanage. With a deep breath, Al knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a kind woman, who smiled.

"Hello there," said the woman. "Are you the 2:00 appointment?"

"Oh no!" said Al. "I'm just...here because…well…"

"Okay,' said Wilbur. "My friend Al here is married to a man who is considering adopting children…she was wondering if she could look around the orphanage and think about it before she and her husband decide."

The woman smiled. "Of course. Come on in."

Al and Wilbur went inside. The woman shook Al's hand.

"My name is Mildred Debby," she said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Allison…Weatherly," said Al, carefully avoiding using her new last name.

"Feel free to look around and say hi to the kids. I will say; one of the kids here is already adopted. He's just here to finish retrieving his things. I'm sure he'll tell you that himself."

"Okay," said Al with a nod. Wilbur gave Mildred a thumbs-up.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask," said Mildred with a smile. "Hope you find what you're looking for."

And with that, she left.

"Over here," said Wilbur to Al. he grabbed her hand and led her to a specific room. When they entered, they nearly bumped into a 12-year-old blonde boy with huge glasses, who was carrying a big box. The boy looked at Wilbur in awe and Wilbur smiled nervously.

"Hey there Lewis!" said Wilbur. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm packing up some stuff I forgot," said Lewis as he placed his box down. "What are you doing here!?"

Wilbur pointed at Al. "Al, meet Lewis…or Cornelius if you will. Lewis, meet Allison Yagoobian…Mike's wife…"

Lewis' jaw dropped. Al gave him a weak smile as Lewis stared at her. He snapped out of his trance and gave Al a big smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Yagoobian," he said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Cornelius…again," said Al.

"It's nice to know that Mike does succeed in the future…I was sorta worried," said Lewis with a chuckle.

"Dad," said Wilbur. "Mike is considering adoption, but Al wants to see Goob before she makes her decision."

"I need to know what kids in an orphanage are like," said Al to Lewis. "You know…so I know what I could possibly be dealing with…"

"I still think it's a bad idea," said Lewis. "Look, I need to go, but I swear Wilbur, if you ruin the space time continuum again, you and I are going to have a SERIOUS talk. Got it Captain Time Travel?"

"Absolutely!" said Wilbur.

"Good," said Lewis. "Now," he said as he struggled with the box he was carrying before," can you help me with this?"

"Oh sure," said Wilbur, rushing to help his dad. "Al, I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Al as she watched the two boys leave. A few minutes after they left, another boy entered the room. This boy was very pale and had messy brown hair. He was a bit on the chubby side and he wore a baseball uniform. The boy looked at Al for a moment, and then entered his room without a word.

"Um…hi," said Al. She couldn't help but think, what a cute little boy this was. She was completely unaware that this boy was to be her husband in the future.

Goob looked up at Al. "Hi."

"So…" said Al, trying to start a conversation. "How are you?"

Goob raised an eyebrow, but answered her anyway. "Not so good…Coach has been riding my back…"

"Oh...you play baseball?" asked Al, now interested.

"How did you…?"

"You're uniform."

"Oh," said Goob, yawning. "Yeah, I play baseball a lot. I love that game. It's my destiny to play it. But lately school has been trying to tear apart from that sport. 1st grade is tougher than it looks."

Al nodded.

Goob just looked at her strangely. "Um, sorry to sound rude Miss, but why are you here?"

Al blushed. "Oh…uh…I'm here because I'm thinking about adopting a kid…sometime in the future."

Goob frowned. "Oh…I've been rejected so many times, I think I've lost count. Nobody wants me…"

Al frowned. She went over to the bed where Goob was sitting and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true," said Al. "There's someone out there for you…you just need to wait for him or her to come to you….I mean, you're a cute kid! I'm sure somebody would want you."

Goob blew a raspberry. "Yeah right. I hear this from Mildred everyday. It's getting kind of old. I mean…I know Mildred wants me to get adopted, but I just see no point. I'm a loser. I lost the big game and nobody likes me. I'm always alone at school and nobody seems to notice me at all. Not even teachers. I get beat up by bullies and sometimes girls beat me up. I'm so pathetic…no adult in their right mind would want me."

Goob stopped. He looked up to see Al, gently ruffling his hair as he talked. Usually, nobody paid attention to Goob's ramblings. He always talked to himself. But this lady was different. This lady was listening and paying attention and even going as far as comforting him…

_…Like a mom._

Goob smiled at Al, who returned it back.

"Thanks for listening," said Goob with a smile.

"No problem," said Al. She kissed Goob on the forehead, making him giggle and blush.

_"AL!"_

Al jumped up in surprise. She saw Wilbur at the door, not looking pleased.

"Al, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Al looked at Goob. "I'll back in a moment."

"Okay," said Goob with a small smile.

Once out of the room, Wilbur closed the door and wagged a finger in Al's face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to the kid! That's all!" she said.

"But…why were you kissing him?" asked Wilbur.

Al sighed. "Oh Wilbur…look at him! He's so cute and sad…can't I…can't we adopt him?"

_"WHAT!?_" screeched Wilbur.

"We can take him to the future!" continued Al. "I know Mike will love him at first glance…Wilbur…_he's too perfect."_

"OF COURSE HE'S PERFECT!" yelled Wilbur. _"HE'S YOUR HUSBAND!"_

Silence fell between them. Al stared at Wilbur blankly as his words sunk into her head. Wilbur snapped his fingers in front of Al's face, trying to get her attention.

Al blinked twice. "W-w-what?"

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, that's right. You were talking to Goob. You can't adopt him! Do you know how incredibly weird it is for Mike to adopt himself!? The time stream would get completely messed up!"

Al sulked. "But…no one is going to adopt him…"

Wilbur put his hands on Al's shoulders. "I know that Al. But if you want to stay married to Mike, you can't adopt him."

Al sighed. "Okay…you're right. The point of this trip was to visit Mike's past self and to see if I want to adopt kids and…I think I can safely say I'm ready for that step."

Wilbur smiled.

"Can't I say goodbye at least?" pleaded Al.

Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Alright…fine. But only 5 minutes!!"

Al scoffed. "Why do you make all the rules?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to work the Time Machine to get home," said Wilbur with a sly smile. Al sulked.

"Good point."

Al walked back into the room. Goob was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, but immediately smiled when Al came into the room.

"Hey there Mike," said Al with a smile.

Goob raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know my name?"

Al shrugged. "Lucky guess I suppose. Um…Mike…It was really great talking to you but…I need to go."

Goob's face dropped. "Oh…okay…"

Al was just about to leave when Goob grabbed a hold of Al's arm, hugging it tightly.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked. "I really like you."

Al blushed. Even in the past, Mike liked her. They really were meant to be.

"Yes I do…" she said hugging Goob back. "I know it may seem hard to understand, but it's a good thing that I'm going. You have a big future ahead of you and if I stay…I'll only ruin it for you…"

Goob looked at Al with a confused look on his face. "What?"

Al smiled and ruffled his hair. "You'll understand soon enough. I will promise that we will see each other again someday."

Goob gave Al one final hug before letting her go. As Al reached the door, Goob called out to her.

"Bye Miss," he said with a wave.

Al waved back, and said under her breath:

"_Goodbye my love."_

-

"So, did you make your decision?"

Mildred was walking Al and Wilbur out of the orphanage. As they reached the outside, Al smiled.

"Yes…and thank you for allowing us in."

"No problem," said Mildred with a smile. She looked at Al's hand and noticed the ring placed on her finger. It shone brightly, making Mildred remember fond memories. She took one good look at Wilbur, wondering why she hadn't seen a kid dressed like Wilbur was. She pondered this to herself as they left. She also noticed that Al only visited one room: Goob's room. Why?

Suddenly, Mildred saw form across the street what looked like a space ship fly into the sky and vanish within a second. For some reason, only she noticed this. She also could have sworn it was Al and Wilbur she saw inside…

Suddenly, the pieces fit together. Mildred smiled up into the sky. Sure, it still was pretty weird how she came up with that assumption…but she had a gut feeling that this young woman would hold some importance to little Goob in the future.

**-**

**Future: 2038**

"Hey Al! How'd it go at the Robinsons?"

Ted welcomed Al into the house, in an apron, vacuuming the house.

"Pretty well," she said with a smile. "Where's Mike?"

"Upstairs in his old room," responded Ted. Al ran up the stairs into the bedroom that she was just in, only about 30 years ago.

-

Mike was sitting in his old room, looking at his surroundings. It was the only room he refused to redesign, only because it reminded him of the bad things he did, and that he shouldn't do them again. The wallpaper were green…

Green like the envy he had for Lewis long ago. He made sure to keep this room intact so that he would never make that mistake again.

Mike looked up to see his wife, Al, standing there, looking at him brightly. She walked over to where he was and sat on his lap, giving him a sweet little kiss. Mike returned it, wrapping his arms around Al's waist. Once they parted, Mike gave her a childish grin.

"I take it by that kiss that everything went well at the Robinsons?" he asked. Al giggled.

"Yes…And thanks to Wilbur…I have decided that I do want to adopt children with you."

Mike smiled. "Really? You sure? Because if you don't I understand…"

"Mike…" began Al. "We went to the past and I accidentally met you. Just by talking to you, I wanted to adopt you on the spot because…you seemed so miserable. And…I want to give a kid a chance at having a family."

Mike ruffled her hair. "Okay then. So…spill. Was I cute as a little kid?"

Al laughed. "Yes…yes you were."

Mike gasped. "Hey…I remember now! I _do _remember you! I remember…how you comforted me and how…how I much I liked you…"

Al smiled. "Yeah…so…we're going to adopt a kid. Just promise me this…" she said as she kissed him again. "Promise me that we'll have a kid of our own someday."

Mike blushed at the idea, but nodded. "Deal."

Mike and Al kissed again.

"UGH!"

They parted quickly, seeing a disgusted Ted at the door.

"Dinner is ready guys…but I can see you like sucking each others faces _a lot better_…"

Both of them laughed loudly.

"Sorry buddy," said Mike as he and Al stood up.

"We'll be there in a second," said Al.

Ted walked off. "Newlyweds," he said under his breath.

Al and Mike followed him, holding hands. Both of them knew that their family was going to grow very quickly.And they had Wilbur Robinson to thank for that. Besides...raising an orpahn might be fun! One kid isn't that ahrd to handle, right?

-

Hope you enjoyed the one-shot!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


End file.
